The Return of the Visitor
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: This is actually my 4th challenge fic, but I could not wait to post it! So I'll post it in two segments. I think by the title you can guess the plot ;) FINISHED!!!!!!! (kinda ;))
1. Default Chapter

The Return of The Vistor.  
MWB.  
  
Disclaimer: Newline owns TLW, I own the follwing story. Nuf' said.  
  
Summary: Malone had a slight problem towards the end of the second season, he was a werewolf.  
From that you should be able to guess.  
  
Timeline: Set this as right after this years (2002) cliffhanger is fixed.  
  
Spoiler: The Visitor and probly others.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Quick Warning: This IS NOT for the faint of heart. :D   
  
Dedication: To my faithfull Beta, Steph. (so any mistakes you see, send your complaints to her;))  
  
  
Roxton slowly approached the boot that belonged on the foot of Veronica, the knife still in it's sheath, still strapped to the empty boot, blood still apparent on the boot. There! Up the moutain to east a bit, footprints. He made his way slowly foward rifle ready, he reached the treeline and quickly shouldered his rifle drawing a webley he made his way up the hill, ignoring the sweat that stained lines through the day old grime on his chisled, hardened face, ignoring it as it stung his eyes, he was intent and focused.   
  
When Veronica, Malone and most importantly (to him at least) Marguerite had failed to come back from a Zanga trading trip, he had shouldered his pack and rifle and headed out. That was a day ago. He'd asked Assai, they'd left on time she'd said. So he had searched every part of the plauteu he could think of, except. The Valley of Shadows. Where he and Challenger had gone in search of Malone, who had amazingly turned into the fabled werewolf, the half men half beast resided in the afore mentioned valley.  
  
He'd found a torn campsite halfway back to the treehouse, there camp. But then by the torn tent he'd found.... (he struggled back the angusih threatening to overtake him)... he'd found the signs of a struggle. The claws marks of a beast, and blood. The claw marks were not Raptor he was sure of that, they resembled another set of clawed tracks he'd seen before.   
  
His mind flashed back to darkness lit by torches, himself, Marguerite and Veronica were looking for Danu. All they found were tracks of a beast, a beast that terrified Roxton then and terrified him now.  
  
***************  
  
Marguerite strained againest her restrainsts glancing worridly at the unconcious jungle girl tied next to her. At least the wound had stopped bleeding.   
  
Two days ago they'd been trading at the Zanga with Malone, the trade went succesfully, untill they'd begun the journey home. First Malone had began acting...jumpy, agitated. Then he'd begun to scratch at the left side of his neck, Veronica had been the first to notice scratch like marks appearing on the burning flesh. They'd set up camp, just as the full moon peeked over the treetops. Ned had stared at the moon while his compainions set up the camp.  
  
Then as they'd turned in Malone had begun to pace restlesly, his eyes becoming wild. It had frightened Marguerite, she recognized his actions, but she hadn't voiced her fears to Veronica. She was now cursing herself silently for that. If she had it may have saved Veronica the possibly fatel injury to her abdomen. It may have saved both there lives. Marguerite felt herself begin to fall into a pit of hysterics, but through years experiance pulled herself out. She had to survive!  
  
Her mind turned back to that night. Both herself and Veronica had turned in, leaving Malone on watch. Veronica lay on her stomach on the floor of the tent her right hand clutching her knife. Marguerite trying to sleep, but couldn't, 'Why did she recognize what Malone was going through?'   
'Why did it scare her? The reason was there! She knew it. But what was it?'  
  
The attack had come suddenly and without warning. The tent blew flap in the wind startling the heiress. Marguerite heard a howl, a howl that caused the hairs on her kneck to stand. A very familar howl. Veronica had sat up knife clutched to her chest eyes wide. Objects outside the tent played on the canvas, again they heard the howl. Suddenly clarity struck, Malone a year ago. Marguerite shivered as she played back the events. First Ned had come on to her, lusting after her. Then he had howled at the moon, the full moon. Then there on the balcony, before her eyes. He'd transformed, into a werewolf.  
  
Before the frightened heiress could warn Veronica the tent exploded as a fury body crashed into it. Marguerite had screamed when the hairy and clawed hand had reached in groping for fresh meat. Veronica had stabbed at the hand, the beast had grabbed the weapon and plunged it into it's owners firm stomach.  
  
Marguerite flinched as she recalled the look on the jungle beautys face. She'd stared at the knife sticking from her abdomen, she had pulled it out slowly, stared at it before it fell from her limp hand and then she'd slowly collasped to the ground.   
  
The sound of clawed feet came to her ears, she saw the shadows of the furred beast on the cave wall. Then she saw the hidious creature that man the world over called, werewolf.   
  
That she had called Ned Malone.   
  
*******************  
  
Roxton followed the familar tracks across the valley floor. The tracks and the trail of blood. He'd long since recognized the blood as being Veronica's (he knew Marguerite's by taste, and male blood... since ? he knew the texture, no it was female, that only left Veronica). He'd felt a burst of panic for his little 'sister', but at the same time realived that it wasn't Marguerite's.   
  
He came into a clearing, a clearing that branched into several trails. He knew the trails, he'd traveled them many times over the last two days all but one.   
  
That trail was grown over, barely a foot wide now, it was trail to THE valley, and it had been recently traveled. John felt shivers race through his body, last time all he'd to defend him self was a silver spear (and later silver bullets) but now he had neither. He quelled the fear as he always did and pushed through the undergrowth.   
  
***************  
  
Challenger looked up from his experament looked at the plate being held under his nose, he looked up into the face of Finn. "I am not hungry," he stated, again.  
  
"Your going to eat," she said, again. This time she picked up a forkful of the..whatever, and forcefully tried to shove it past the professors lips. He tightened his lips and shook his head.  
  
An idea lit her future mind, "Okay fine, so tell me about your new experament?" Sure enough he opened his mouth to tell her all about it, and she promptly shoved the fork into his mouth.  
  
George Edward Challenger had been about to respond to the force feeding when he heard a noise in the kitchen knowing that he and Finn where the only occupents he jumped to his feet. Swallowing the food in his mouth he made his way into the kitchen Finn behind him, her crossbow drawn.  
  
What he saw took his breath away, he hadn't seen one of them in over year. It was a werewolf, the shreds of pants around his waist told Challenger that it was one of Danu's people. Stopping Finn with an arm he glanced to her crossbow. "Those crossbolts are silver aren't they?" (A/N I know they are not, but for the sake of this fic they are)  
  
Finn watched the werewolf in open mouthed amazement. "Yeah," she registered what the older man had said. "Is that a...a.." she couldn't get it out.  
  
"A werewolf," George replied, "Shoot the beast! The silver will kill it." He remembered.  
  
Taking careful aim she released the crossbolt, it pierced the wolf's chest and with a pitiful howl it slumped to the floor. It transformed back into a human before going back to werewolf and finally human again. "Is it dead?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"I believe so, check the electric fence." He requested, he needed to know why it hadn't stoped the creature. "And keep that crossbow loaded!" He called after her.  
  
  
Finn crept out of the safe haven of the trees inner chamber, her crossbow loaded and extended out infront of her. With slow quiet steps she made her way towards the fence. She swallowed down her fear, she'd ran from slavers most of life, but werewolves? Now that scared her.   
  
She felt the hot breath on her kneck before she even heard the beast, she hit the ground with a grunt. Rolling onto her back she felt the air swish by her face as a clawed hand swiped at her. She fumbled for the crossbow laying beside her. She rolled left avoiding a foot, then right. She finally grabbed her weapon, she rolled between the things legs and jumped to her feet. Whirling she pulled the release. The wolf collapsed going through the same transformations as before. She slamed another bolt into the mechinism and cocked it.  
  
This time Finn heard it and whirled back around in time to see another wolf land on HER side of the fence. 'That's how there doing it! There jumping the bloody fence!' Her mind raced, she had to stop them!  
  
Lost in thought she didn't hear yet another creature come up behind her, but she knew it was there when it wrapped a hairy arm around her neck. It opened it's mouth and in a way very remaniscnit of vampires it bit into her neck.  
  
For the first time in her life, Finn screamed.  
  
**********************  
  
John Roxton stopped and stiffend as he heard a scream. It wasn't his Marguerite and it wasn't Veronica. Finn! He struggled with his emotions, go and find out what was wrong? Or continue to follow the trail to his lady love and younger sister? Challenger was at the treehouse he reasoned. So he continued down the path, following the blood that marked the claw prints.  
  
He emerged into the open, below him lay a beautiful expanse of mountins, covered by a thick mist.  
The Valley of Shadows. The beauuty of this place had always struck him from the day he'd seen it from this exact place. He had often thought about returning to the hillside and just watching the beauty. Then a howl sounded and he was reminded of the deadly danger this beauty held.   
  
He couldn't help but compare it to Marguerite's dangerous beauty. That thought drove him on, and he plunged down the hillside into the mist.  
  
****************  
  
Marguerite blanched as a hair hand came to her face, she felt the sharp long nails scrape her skin. She felt the blood trail they left, the fear she felt numbed the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling the unconcious tears stream. A whimper briefly escaped her throat as she fought to remain in control.  
  
Veronica slowly followed a growl to wakefullness, she heard a whimper. A familar yet unfamilar whimper. She raised her head as memories came back, painful memories. Through the foggy blur in her eyes she saw a hairy from roughly stroking someone chained or tied as she was. Slowly awareness took over her blood deprieved brain, Marguerite! Weakly she called the name of her friend.  
  
The beast started and turned to her. She had always wondered how one could tell the ugly beast apart, but know she had no trouble recognizing the wolf in front of her, Malone. The beast approached her warefull of the dangerous beauty before him. He remebered her from before.  
  
Veronica felt her strength return from a sudden flow of adrenaline. She wrestled againest her restraints as a growl emanted from the toothy mouth. She felt the hot acrid breath blow accross her face, strangly her first thought was: what had he been eating!? Shaking the thought away, she grimaced as he drew a clawed hand accross her already throbbing abdomen. She saw the trail of blood appear, it wasn't hers. Marguerite! Was her first thought.  
  
"If you've harmed her," Veronica hissed out.   
  
The werewolf didn't understand her words he simply cocked his head and watched her.  
  
******************  
  
Lord John Roxton, hier to million perhaps billions of wealth. Lord Roxton extreme game hunter, was terrified. The mist that enveloped him carresed him at times it seemed, sent shivers donw his body. Sometimes it brushed gently over his flesh like that of a lover, others it roughly shoved him like an enemy. The shiver was in no way sexual, it was fear.  
  
Absolute silence reigned. No screech of birds, no monkey chatter, no dinosaur roars, no trickle of water, not even the gentlest whisper of wind. The only sound was the muffled crunch of his own footsteps. In the lush, vivivd jungle, the quiet was anomalous and sent an eeire chill racing down his spine. A sudden, loud crack - so intense he could feel it in his bones - reverberated accross the plauteu. He turned, instinctively knowing where the sound originated. Terror grabbed his stomach as he muttered "the tree-house", and took off in a dead run.  
  
He should have returned at the scream his mind yelled at him. 'But the other two!' He screamed back at himself. The choice was made for him it seemed as a hideous creature that John had hopped to never see jumped into his path.  
  
He threw his wieght back, sliding literally underneath the creature. He fired a quick drawn webly into a normaly sensitive organ. The beast went down with a howl. John jumped to his feet just as the wolf opened his eyes. Quickly on his knees John fired the pistol into the creatures head, point blank.   
  
Grey matter and blood oozed down his nose to drip over his lips and to the ground with a sickening splatter. The bullet may not kill him, but the beast would be near useless now.   
  
Wiping the sludge from his face he stood, he now had a new way to fight. A winning way.  
  
After having seen the brute ruthless creatures again, John made his decision. Finn was apart of his group, but Marguerite was his lover and Veronica his defacto little sister. The choice was so easy for him, later he wondered if he would feel gulity.   
  
*******************  
  
Challenger heard her scream, saw the creature bite into her neck. He snagged two silver bullets from a box speically made silver bullets (he'd made them right after the first encounter, just in case) he slammed them quickly into the open breach of his gun. Snapping it shut he took aim on creature which was preparing for another bite. "Dinner is mine," he whispered as he gently pulled the trigger.   
  
Finn felt her eyes produce tears, she hadn't cried since.....well she didn't recall. But it hurt so much! She felt the sharp teeth leave her flesh, she breathed again. But she felt the teeth again, this time on her shoulder. They began to pierce, then a shot rang out and the creature fell. Blood flowed from her neck, trickled down the hollow of her collar bone, between her breast, down her abdomen. The pain came in waves, how could one wound hurt so bad? Her eyes shut againest the tears, she felt her knees give way, the jungle floor rushed up to meet her.  
The last thing she heard was the elavator hitting the bottem, and running footsteps.   
  
**********************  
  
Marguerite watched in amazement as the Man/Beast seemed to tenderly stroke Veronica's abdomen, leaving a trail of blood, that Maguerite realzied wasn't the jungle girls, but her own.  
She heard Veronica mutter something and the creature stepped back to watch her.  
  
Malone reapproached Veronica, using a sharp nail he reopened the wound her stomach causing blood to flow the wound.  
  
Veronica swallowed, Malone or what used to be Malone, waas on his knees before her, lapping the crimson fluid that ran don her stomach. Why did she find this so arousing? She had her share of dreams about Ned, but this? She nearly lost it when his tongue dipped into her navel.  
  
Marguerite stared in open mouthed amazement at Veronica's obivous arousel, she really needed to talk to the younger woman after this. Then began to notice something else, Malone's beastly alter ego seemed so....tender in his minstrations. Almost loving. In fact now that she thought about it he had been rather easy with her, though not as tender and gentle as he was now with Veronica.  
  
*****************  
  
Roxton he was getting close now he could feel it, he could sense the presence of werewolfs all around him. He gripped the webly's tighter, he knew for the new method of killing he had be point blank.  
  
He saw a dark opening ahead of him, he heard a howl nearby, he stopped and listened. A thought popped into his mind, the howl had sounded almost...orgasmic.  
  
******************  
  
Challenger straightened from the microscope. He'd been analazing a sample from the dead wolf in the treehouse. After he'd gotten Finn comfortable as possible and cleaned her wounds, he'd taken a sample to try and figuere out why they were now. And why it hadn't killed Finn, but simple bitten her. It could have ripped her jugular out easily, but it hadn't. In fact it seemingly purposefully missed the young future girl's main blood vien.  
  
Challenger stretched, trying to work the sorness from his aged body, before returning to the scope.   
  
He spotted something, adjusting the slide he zoomed in as far as the old equipment would allow. He straightened a puzzled look on his face, the molecur patern seemed to have changed since the last time he'd look at a simalar slide. The cells seemed to have mutated almost in the year since Challenger had seen them. He heard Finn cry out and a glass shatter, garbbing his peacemaker from the counter top he ran towards the sounds (he'd loaded his pistol with the silver bullets).  
  
He entered the room that Finn shared with the jungle princess. Finn was tossing and turning, a fever drenching her. The girl stopped convulsing and was sitting up before George could stop her. "Lay back Finn, let me see your neck." He applied preasure to her shoulder till she lay back.  
  
"I'm fine Challenger, really." She protested.  
  
He placed a hand on her forehead, "What the!? Finn the fever, it's gone!" Challenger with drew his hand, wiping the sweat on his pant leg.  
  
He gently pulled at the gauss covering the wound, he gasped in shock as the gauss was totally removed, the bite was gone!   
  
************************  
  
Veronica struggled to keep her senses about her, it was tough. Then for the first time she realized that her legs were unchained, she slamed a knee into the wolfs chin. Wrapping the chain around her wrist she gripped the chain and flipped upward so she now stood on the wall facing the cave floor. Held to the wall by the tension in the chains.  
  
Marguerite watched in amzement as Veronica used the combined muscle of her arms and legs, to pull the chains right out of the wall! As she fell Veronica managed to get her feet under before she hit the floor. Now free she rushed to Marguerite, grabbing on chain she braced her feet againest the wall and pulled, with a grunt the chain left the rock. Veronica sensed the presence behind her and without looking back elbowed the creature then slamed her fist up and back into the beats nose. She quickly yanked the other chain loose, then drop kicked Malone before they ran from the cave, and right into..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
;) Want more? Click the button and leave a review, then maybe. *laughs manicly* 


	2. II

They ran into Lord John Roxton (A/N got ya! didn't I? ;)) "John!" Marguerite started, running into him had not done anything for her already punding heart.  
  
John was just as startled as the two women to have found them running from the cave, free.  
"What happened are you two...?" He asked worridly.  
  
Veronica shoved the two foward, "Forget it! We need to GO! NOW!" With another forceful shove they finally took of in a run. Roxton explaining what had happened recently. And Marguerite and Veronica filling him in.  
  
**************  
  
Challenger pushed againest the enflamed but unbroken skin, Finn just sat there bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Come on Challenger, I'm fine let me up. Let's go kick some werewolf ass!" She jumped to her feet grabbing her crossbow from the bedside table.  
  
Challenger was losing his patience, she was worse then Veronica, Roxton and Marguerite put together! "Finn please, the diesease is transmitted through bite. Stay out I need to go get some silver nitrade," He stood and left, glancing at the moon as he passed the open window in the room. He realized that the moon was full, pulling out his pocket watch he saw that it was 11:30. In half an hour Finn would turn.  
  
  
Finn paced, ignoring Challenger warning. What was wrong with him? She could take on any beast anytime, anyday! She wasn't going to let any old man tell her different, or stop her. Clipping the crossbow to her waist she grabbed a rope from under Veronica's bed (a rope that Finn wasn't supposed to know about) and quickly tied it the railing before jumping out the window and fast sliding down the rope, she didn't feel the rope burn her hands. Just the exhalration of the moment.  
  
  
Challenger picked up the bottle of silver nitrade and a needle, on his way by he decided to take a peek at his sample, maybe he could recognize it. If he'd gone straight to the room, he may have been able to stop another soon-to-be werewolf from escaping into the freedom.  
  
*******************  
  
Veronica flinched as Marguerite yanked John's shirt tighter againest Veronica's stomach. After running for what seemed like hours, they'd stopped to bandage Veronica's wound. Roxton had quickly thrown his shirt to Marguerite before dissapearing to watch the valley just a short ways away.  
  
  
Roxton sat perched on a rock, where he'd been a few hours before looking into the valley. He sat listening to the howls coming from below, he'd finally recognized the sound of the howls, they reminded him of a few old girlfriends. The wolves were mating, he was certin. He wasn't sure if the process would produce more werewolves, something to ask Challenger about later, he mused.  
  
"John! Were ready," Marguerite's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
They continued on the way to the treehouse, walking now. Roxton debated whether to tell them what he'd discovered, finally he did.  
  
"There....having ummmm," he said nervoulsly.  
  
Marguerite quirked an eyebrow, "Sex," she said grinning at Veronica's blush, "I do hope you don't mean Challenger and Finn," she smirked as Veronica's blush deepened.  
  
Roxton frowned at her, her obiviously flowing adrenaline was making her giddy. "I meant those....those...creatures," he jerked a thumb back towards the valley.  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything....?" Veronica questioned eager to end this line of conversation.  
  
Roxton was thoughtful for a moment, "Think about it. How many times did Malone or any other wolf have the chance to kill you? Either one of you?" This got them both thinking.  
  
Marguerite was the first to respond, "John are you going where I think going with this?" 'Surely he's not,' she thought to herself.  
  
John nodded grimly, "It's mating season, and there searching for mates."  
  
******************  
  
*Simotansly in the lab*  
  
Challenger's eyes widened as he began to recognize the transformed cells, he rushed from the lab and into Veronica's father's library, grabbing a book on the human hormornal system before running back to is lab. He turned to the index and found the chapter he wanted, the chapter on arousal, flipping to the appropiate page he scanned the pages for the cell picture he wanted. He found them, looking at the clear picture of human male cells during a state of arousal he recognized it. While exactly the same as what was under his microscope it was enough, he then realized why they out in the open, why they hadn't killed Finn. They wanted her as a mate. They were searching mates.  
  
Challenger rushed from his lab the silver nitrade and needle in his hands, through the doorway he burst, to find Finn's bed empty. A rope hanging over the edge of the window, she was gone.  
  
***************  
  
Finn raced through the jungle, jumping fallen logs, ducking under vines, splashing through streams and rivers. She had never felt so invigorated! She felt as though she could go one forever! She felt so invigorated, the energy pulsing through her body felt so good!  
  
Then it became pain and she fell to her knees with a cry holding her pounding head.  
Her eyes detected a difference in her palms, pulling her face away she realized her hands were coated in a thin layer of hair, her nails had grown to long sharp weapons. Then her mind began transform and the dissapeared, replaced by a furious mindset, a mind set to mate.  
  
**************  
  
Marguerite stared at John for a moment gaping at him, "How in the hell would you know that!?" When his mouth opened she held out a hand. "No! No I do not want to know!" A hand massaged her right temple, "Gods this is a mess," she didn't realize what she said, but Roxton did.  
  
Veronica who had observed the two through all this and only now spoke, "Malone, Marguerite remember how he treated me?" Marguerite nodded with a wicked grin and winked at her, Veronica frowned and continued. "Maybe that's why he was acting so...." she glanced nevorusly at John and bent to whisper in Marguerite's ear.  
  
Marguerite giggled and covered her grin a hand, "Maybe," she giggled again.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerite laugh at Veronicas's expense, "You two care to explain?" He finally asked.  
  
"Well Malone, best Malone got Veronica here a little.....worked up," Marguerite explained with a little eyebrow wiggle making sure he understood, Veronica merly blushed and squirmed.  
  
Just then they heard a howl and a figuere burst from the folage, and very hairy figuere. It ran the man and two women without stopping. The explorers stared as the beast ran right by close enough rip each of there throats out, but without touching any of them.  
  
Veronica followed the wolf with a finger, "Did you see that?" she asked incredously once it had dissapeared.  
  
They both blinked several times before nodding. "Did you notice the clothes?" Marguerite finally got her voice.  
  
For the first time realized the she wolf had been clothed in black, Finn! Veronica took off without a word for the treehouse. The bond she had developed with Finn was unexplainable.   
  
When Veronica had returned she'd found her room occupied, by Finn. At first she was adament, she WOULD NOT share a room with the girl, she'd just as well share with Marguerite! And she'd said as much.   
  
But as the weeks wore on and she got tired of Marguerite's snoring and late night dreams involoving Roxton, during which she'd often moan his name or some unrepeatable words. So she'd finally, begrudgingly, agreed to share her room with Finn. And because of that, the two had become great friends quickly. And now that friend was in dire need of help, but she had to know what had happened.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Finn raced through the jungle her heigtened sense of smell guiding to her own kind, she galloped donw the hill and into the Valley. She swooped past several females but no males, they already taken. Her nose guided to the closet 'available' male. She found him, and instinct took over as they mated. She did not notice that he was clothed in more the usual werewolf cloth. That didn't matter, he was there, then and she needed him.  
  
*******************  
  
Challenger ran through gate of the electric fence jut as a exhausted Veronica blew by. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat causing to glow a little. "Finn?" She gasped bent over, hands on her knees quickly regathering her breath.  
  
"Well we had a bit of an encounter with ....werewolfs." He then noticed the stab wound on her abdomen. "What happened?" He asked just as Roxton and Marguerite ran up.  
  
As he passed out the spare silver ammunition he had, Challenger explained the whole thing.  
"This should cure them," he said holding a bottle of pills and a long blowgun. "The silver nitrade in the pills will cause them to revert. Veronica think you can get the pill into there mouths?" He explained and asked.  
  
She grabbed the blowgun and eyed it, "I can and I will," with that the 4 explorers headed back towards the Valley of Shadows.  
  
Veronica was quickly in a jog, her earlier run already not visible. Before long she was running, the others had a hard time keeping up.  
  
*********************** 


	3. III

The four arrived at The Valley, all of them panting and sweating. The Valley had seemed to come even more alive with howls. John felt the hair begin to rise at the base of his skull and a shiver ruin down his spine, he truly hated these beast.  
  
Challenger handed the bottle of pills over to Veronica. "If everyone's ready...." he trailed off meaningfully. With simoltanis nods they headed downward.  
  
As they slithered down the hill Roxton kept a firm grip on his rifle, "You know that lead won't hurt them!" Margueite hissed in his ear causing him to jump slightly.  
  
"Perhaps the 'gods' will shine upon us?" He hissed back reminding her that he had heard her earlier statement. "They surely know we could use Ares about now," he continued, eyes still shooting back and forth watching his surroundings.  
  
Marguerite frowned, 'How could she have said something so small yet so telltale?'  
"Forget the greeks John, let's just get our friends."   
  
Once they reached the bottem Veronica suggested trying the cave the two women had been held in, Marguerite wasn't to hasty to return but agreed that it was the best place to start.  
  
"Challenger, why did Ned transform? What's going on?" Veronica as they made there threw the thick mist, the mist was so thick they ahd to walk now.  
  
Challenger mulled over the first question for awhile, "I suspect it had something to do with the wolfs mating season. The first time we were here I never noticed any females, but according to Roxton he's see several. So I believe that once year, or more they go out in search for females to turn into there own." Veronica held up a hand as she jogged a steps ahead and bent to retrieve an object.  
  
She picked it up and even in the mist it glinted, Finn's crossbow. A few feet up she noticed something white, dropping the crossbow she made her way cautiously to it. Malone's pants.  
That disturbed he slightly, not just Malone's pant, but Finn's shorts underneath his. She then noticed a hairy form, a moving hairy form. Drawing her knife and moving closer she realized it wasn't A hairy form, but TWO hairy forms. They were easliy digstenginshable (:) to my beta (I will delete this before posting) How bad is that for mangling a word? :) lol) from the others by the remants of upper body clothing.  
  
Veronica slinked backwards untill she backed into something hard. She spun fist drew back and just nearly clobbered Marguerite! She twisted her fist as it left her shoulder and sent whistling past her friends ear instead of into her face.  
  
"I knew you didn't really like me......." Marguerite couldn't help but grin despite the seriouness of the situation.  
  
Veronica clamped a hand over Marguerite's mouth and made shushing motion with her other hand, then pointed back towards their two hairy then usual friends.  
  
With the jungle girls hand still over her mouth Marguerite peked over her shoulder and gasped into Veronica's hand when she saw the two bodies still moving slightly againest eachother.  
"Oh that's diguesting!" Marguerite said, but it sounded more like, "Ohthetdigstin!"  
  
Roxton appeared just as Veronica released Marguerite he saw the two wolves and grimaced as their motions intensified. Challenger behind him seemed to go into a trance as he approached the two without thought, wondermeant in his eyes.  
  
John grabbed him before he got to close, thankfully! "George! Get ahold of yourself! This no time for sceintific curiosity!" Roxton roughly hissed into his ear before relasing him.  
  
"Veronica, I'll...um get there attention you get those pills into there mouths," he moved to circle a tree and come at them from the other direction. He had to admit the view from this angle was worse, but he had seen worse. Silently sliding the bolt of his rifle out he watched as a bullet clicked into view. Slowly he slid the bolt back into place, he watched as the bullett dissapeared into the chamber. Taking careful aim he fired just on his side of the two. They jumped up quickly with a hiss of air Finn/beast choked slightly before hitting the jungle floor and begining to transform.  
  
But before Veronica could get another pill into the blowgun Malone pounced on her, knocking the bottle and gun from her grasp. His hand came down to grasp her shoulders as his mouth lowered to the fragile skin of her neck, mouth bared he prepared to take achunk from her flesh.  
  
Her own hands came up to grasp his head and hold him off. He was strong, very strong. It took all of jungle warrior's strength to hold him off. But 20 someodd years of built up strength and toning couldn't last long. Just her grip lessened and he once again made headway towards her neck a shot rang out.  
  
Malone slumped onto her and she quickly shoved him off and jumped to her feet, he wouldn't be out long she knew that. She barely took time to notice that it was Marguerite that had fired the shot and that the other two were hovering over Finn. She was focused on grabbing the blow gun and fallen pill. She heard him stuggle to stand and dove the weapons, she snatched the tube and slamed the pill into it as she landed. Rolling onto her back she saw that he had left the ground as well and he was rapidly falling towards her. His mouth opened in a howl and she brought the gun to her lips, with a strong breath she fired the pill and rolled out of the way. He landed, hard, but she could already see the dissapearing hair.  
  
Veronica lay still for a moment just breathing, thankful to be alive. She heard a groan and and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow she saw that Marguerite was crouched down next Ned holding a canteen to his lips. Finn was now sitting up between the two men Challenger's coat laying on her lap covering her unmentionables. That thought caused to her to glance back at Ned and she saw that he had his hands stratigicly placed. Then Marguerite handed him a blanket and he quickly used that to cover himself.  
  
John helped Finn to slowly stand, being careful to keep the coat in place. Malone was sitting up now and had a blanket draped accross his lap, he couldn't but wonder how much Marguerite had seen. Veronica lay a little ways from Malone, propped up on one elbow and watching all of her friends. He was a little surprised that he hadn't fallen for the jungle girl when they first arrived. Instead he'd fallen for a ruthless, angry, mysterious and totally unmannered (sure she acted mannered, sometimes) woman. His complete oppisite. 'Maybe who ever said Opposites attract was right,' he mused. 


	4. IIII

Malone walked into the kitchen 3 days later, the others minus Finn were all sitting down at the tabel ready to eat breakfast. He passed the table and grabbed his morning alotment of vitamens from the shelf Challenger had set up with each of thier names. He downed the usual 2 pills, then he shook the new pill added to his and Finns vitamens. The silver glinted in the sunlight, he quickly then swallowed it too. Setting down at the table he was careful to avoid Veronica's gaze, he wondered how long it would be like that. He laughed at one of Roxton's jokes, then listened as Challenger began to explain a new experiment. Marguerite just sat there, probly thinking about some gems he thought. He wondered what he secret was, Roxton had said that they'd learned her biggest secret but they wouldn't tell him tell she deemed it appropiate. He saw Veronica stand up out of the corner of his eye. She said something about checking on Finn, he glanced at the watch on his wrist and realized that it was nearing 10:00, they were getting a late start.  
  
  
  
Veronica walked into her room to check on Finn who still hadn't gotten up for the morning and it was nearing 10:00. The future snoring girl was sound asleep on her bed. Neither Finn or Malone seemed to have suffered any ill effects, at least not phyiscal. Finn awoke under Veronica's stare, "Whaz it?" She mumbled.  
  
"It's almost 10. I wanted to check on you, you ok?" Veronica leaned againest the doorframe.  
  
Finn nodded sleepily getting out of bed, she'd borrowed her sleeping outfit from Veronica, which was nothing. So she quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped into them. "How's..I um... Malone?" She asked, still a little shy about bringing up the subject of the reporter.  
  
Veronica still wasn't sure about what had happened. The attraction was aninmal instinct, wasn't it? They didn't feel anything for eachother now did they? She shook the thoughts away and replied to Finn that he was fine. Together they strode back out into main area and Veronica sat down to finish her breakfast, while Finn went to get pills and food.   
  
Marguerite pushed her food around then stood suddenly and mumbled something not being hungry before walking onto the balcony. She was leaning against the railing looking out over the plauteu when she heard someone coming towards her. She'd never let on about her 'super senses' never let them know she more than she appeared. She knew who it was before they appeared.  
  
Roxton tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him, "Yes John?" She asked, still unsure of thier true relantionship. The look in his eyes told her what she wanted to know, "You want to know, don't you?" He could have sworn he saw her eyes flash ice blue before returning to thier usual shade. "John what I am going to tell will shock the hell out of you. But you desrve to know, and you will." She paused to take his hand, "About 2,000 years ago there was a........  
  
  
The End!?  
  
Or is it?  
  
Of course not! This is a prequel!  
  
And this does end my challenge fic!  
  
So review it here and then vote for it there!  
  
MWB. 


End file.
